


Lost Noods

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur accidentally sends his nudes to his professor.





	Lost Noods

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by littlemaple with my own brain making it dirtier lmao

“Finally.” Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief as he finished his physics essay.

It had honestly been one of the worst and best decisions he had ever made, to take physics on his graduation year. Whether or not he passed or failed, he would still walk out of this Uni with his degree in Marine Biology, so he figured a third class to help break up his schedule would be a nice change of pace from his thesis paper. Now he questioned why he had ever taken it.

The class itself wasn't terribly difficult, but he had issues here and there. Okay, so he had a lot of issues, who knew that physical science was so far off from biological science? Somehow this was just the basics too! He immediately sought out a tutor for the class, at least wanting to give it his all. If he decided to go back for extra degrees, it would be some nice padding. Trying something different and all that.

The only true blessing of this class was the professor. A very young one at that, though he was still likely older than Arthur himself. At 26, Arthur would soon leave here with his Doctorate. The teacher, no matter how baby faced he looked, had to at least be in his early thirties. Oh but who cared? The man was gorgeous!

Arthur would be the last to admit that he'd spent a few restless nights thinking of his uni professor in compromising positions with himself, but oh boy had he done just that. In fact, he was thinking of said professor right now. He really needed to get laid. Perhaps Francis was just as bored as he was. Or perhaps he was in a meeting. Either way, Arthur would get some form of satisfaction emailing his nudes to that executive prick’s work email.

Getting a new email up and ready, he realized that he should also send his essay. Perhaps he would get some credit for sending it in so early. A few clicks later, and he felt confident in what he had done on both emails. It wasn't until Francis replied back, commenting on his choice of foreplay in sending him a physics essay, that Arthur realized exactly what he had done. A new email pinged into Arthur's inbox.

It was from Professor Jones.

With shaking hands, Arthur opened the email.

‘Mr. Kirkland,

Come to my office. Now.

Dr. Jones.’

For a solid ten minutes, Arthur contemplated pretending he hadn't seen the email. Unfortunately, his conscience won out in the end, and he hopped into his car to make the short drive from his apartment to the university. If he explained, would that make it any better? ‘Sorry Professor, I was spitefully sending my nudes to my ex and got the emails mixed up.’ Oh yes, that sounded completely believable.

At the school, nerves frazzled from psyching himself out, Arthur made his way into the science building. The clouds looked like they could burst at any moment, which suited the mood. He was likely to be cut from the class. He could even be expelled if anyone found out, and Dr. Jones fired. Oh bloody hell, he had fucked up, hadn't he?

Arthur stood at the door to the professor’s office, wondering if he still had time to run away. A familiar voice came from behind him, freezing Arthur in his tracks. “Guess you beat me here, huh? Come on inside.”

The jingle of keys was followed by the clicking of a lock and door opening. Dr. Jones waited until Arthur was inside before he spoke. “So uh, this was a mistake, right?”

The young professor actually looked nervous. “I mean, haha, of course it was! Uh, I deleted the email. Can't leave that on my school account. Anyway, uh... I don't want to kick you from my class.”

“Please sir, I was sending two emails at once and I just- I mixed them up when I attached the files, I am SO sorry about that.” Arthur pleaded his case before he registered that Dr. Jones had already said he was in the clear.

Visibly, Arthur relaxed in the ugly school chair. The sight had Dr. Jones chuckling, a wry smile on his face. “You should really send your emails in a more organized manner, Mr. Kirkland. Anyway, we can just forget this happened.”

Arthur stood from the seat, his face flushed from embarrassment. “My apologies, I shall remember to be more cautious in the future.”

Dr. Jones stood as well, an easygoing smile on his lips. “After you graduate, if you wanna send me those again, I can give you my personal email~”

Spluttering, Arthur turned back to his professor to see the man winking at him. Oh. OH. Honestly, he was at a loss for words, a strange choked noise escaping his throat in their place. That only made that beautiful specimen of a man laugh.

“If you want to, anyway. Here. You can call me Alfred if you want to, outside of class.” Dr. Jones, no, Alfred handed a slip of paper to Arthur, his smile blinding.

Arthur took the paper in his hands, his whole face red now. No words came to him, but he did manage to nod his head. Alfred took that as a positive reaction, then led Arthur outside the building. “I'll see you in class then.”

Arthur watched his professor, Dr. Alfred Jones, disappear in the staff parking lot. Oh hell, he had just gotten the email of his hot professor.

Perhaps this physics class had been a good decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Alfred probably saved those pictures.


End file.
